


Lou x Debbie | First Time

by xItIsWhatItIsx



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xItIsWhatItIsx/pseuds/xItIsWhatItIsx
Summary: Lou and Debbie meet as teenagers and quickly become friends...and then lovers.





	Lou x Debbie | First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaireMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMorgan/gifts).




End file.
